


the Last Man standing

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles about Steve Rogers in under 10 minutes go</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Last Man standing

Forgotten

Steve doesn't really remember the first ones ,something had at first brought panick but now just makes him sad and tired, he does remember flashes though of bright red and warm brown,of tan skin and loud voices,of laughter and tears. God he misses the first one's more than anything.

* * *

Laughter 

Steve likes Bruce's laugh the best likes how it sound rawand happy. Steve finds it suprisingly real in a century full of fakes. 

* * *

 

Poetry 

"And so as night continues I find myself slipping." "Who knew Coulson had it in him." 

* * *

Death 

"Tony please don't." "I'm so sorry Steve tell Peter I love-."

* * *

Kindness 

Steve looked around his apartment and over breakfast shoot a suggestlivety look at Stark maybe he isn't so bad.

"Like what you see Capsicle." 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friend challenged me to do so sorry if it sucks.   
> The rules were   
> 1.You're not allowed to change anything after the ten minute mark  
> 2\. You will be given another 4 minutes to edit   
> Please leave constructive criticism and DFTBA


End file.
